Field of The Invention
This invention relates to an insect repellent and more particularly to a process for producing a nontoxic insect repellent that is adapted to be applied to fruits, vegetables and plants of all types, wherein the liquid insect repellent consists of the basic ingredients of water and a garlic juice that is mixed under various steps during which the mixture is filtered to provide a liquid in a colloid suspension within a storage or holding tank during which the liquid is constantly recirculating through a refrigeration system to establish a regulated temperature and prevent settling and disruption of enzyme activity.
The use of water as a carrier for garlic is well known as indicated in Chem. Abst. 106:456978 and has been used for various applications, such as the example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,090 to Richard Weisler. This particular patent provides protection for domesticated animals against fleas, ticks and other blood feeding pests. The composition of this invention consists of two essential ingredients: Vitamin B.sub.1 and allyl sulfide (garlic oil) dissolved in a soybean oil base.
A variety of insecticides comprising both synthetic and/or natural chemicals have been developed over the years for controlling insects that attack various types of fruits and vegetables as well as the foliage of trees and shrubbery. However, many of these insecticides have been found to be toxic and many have been restricted in their use or have been prohibited altogether, particularly when applied to edible fruits and vegetables.
Accordingly, there is a great need for a simple insect repellent that can be freely applied to all kinds of edible produce without the use of cancer causing chemicals. Because of increasing public awareness of the potential hazard from long term exposure to such toxic agents, the use of natural products for control of insect infestation of farm produce is receiving greater consumer acceptance.
As is thus evident, there is a great need for a safe and effective insect repellent that can be applied to fruits and vegetables and that will not cause a harmful reaction in humans, and more particularly to an insecticide that will allow for the consumption of produce on a regular basis without fear.